The Journey
by ElleInfinite
Summary: Harry and Genevieve wished they could go somewhere to escape the abuse of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They thought that Hogwarts was going to be escape for them, although they meet great friends, they realize that they haven't escaped just yet...
1. Main Characters - Details

**Genevieve Potter** \- 9 almost 10, born October 29th 1981, was born two days before the murder of James and Lily, youngest daughter of James and Lily Potter, little sister of Harry Potter, Lives at the Dursley's, wizarding world knows nothing about her, Sirius and Remus are the only ones who know about her, but Dumbledore obliviated them into forgetting, Dumbledore put blocks on her magic and her soul bond with Draco Black.

 **Harry Potter** \- 10 almost 11, born July 31st 1980, oldest son of James and Lily Potter, big brother of Genevieve Potter, lives at the Dursley's, wizarding world knows of the boy who lived, knows nothing about being a wizard until getting his Hogwarts letter, Sirius and Remus know him, Dumbledore has put blocks on his magic and his soul bond with Ginny Weasley.

 **Draco Black** \- 10 almost 11, only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, last name was originally Malfoy before his mother divorced Lucius and changed her name back to black, lives at Grimmauld place, Dumbledore blocked his soul bond to Genevieve Potter, has black hair instead of blonde.

 **Ginny Weasley** \- 9 almost 10, 7th child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, lives at the Borrow, has a brush on the boy who lived, Has a deeper shade of red hair than the rest of her family, Dumbledore put blocks on her magic and her soul bond to Harry Potter

 **Ron Weasley** \- 10 almost 11, 6th child to Arthur and Molly Weasley, lives at the borrow, very jealous of his brothers and sister, will do anything to become better than anyone else.

 **Hermione Granger** \- 10 almost 11, Only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Muggle-born, doesn't know she is a witch as of yet, obsessed with books, thinks if it is not in a book it cannot be true, very know-it-all attitude toward people. Thinks no one is as smart as her.

 **Sirius Black** \- Around 34, currently in Askaban after being framed by Peter Pettigrew for the murder of James and Lily Potter, Animagus of a black dog that is similar to a Grimm, godfather of Harry Potter, doesn't remember Genevieve Potter.

 **Remus Lupin** \- Around 34, Whereabouts currently unknown, Thinks Sirius murdered James and Lily, and Peter Pettigrew, is a werewolf, godfather of Genevieve Potter, does not remember her after being obliviated by Dumbledore

 **Albus Dumbledore** \- Age unknown, Headmaster of Hogwarts, obliviated Remus and Sirius, knows Peter was the secret keeper for James and Lily, thinks Harry needs to die to defeat Voldemort, Wants to dispose of Genevieve because he believes she will only get in the way of Harry's destiny, Blocked the soul bond for Harry and Ginny as well as Genevieve and Draco, is very manipulative

 **Minerva McGonagall** \- Age unknown, professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, Godmother of Harry and Genevieve Potter, unaware that Genevieve exists, Dumbledore obliviated her, is a cat animagus


	2. Prologue

Harry and Genevieve Potter were not like the other children their age. They were very quiet and very well behaved. Unlike their cousin Dudley, they were not allowed to have any kind of fun, there were not even allowed to smile in the presence of any of the Dursley's. Vernon and Petunia liked to think of themselves to be very normal, they didn't even like to think that Harry and Genevieve were even in the house. Dudley didn't know what his two younger cousins had did wrong to make his parents hate them, but all he knew was that he had to bully them and he was perfectly fine with that.

The Potter children were not given a bedroom and there were also not allowed in some parts of the house. The only places there were allowed to go was there Cupboard under the stairs and the bathroom. They were only allowed in the Kitchen and living room was when they were cooking for the rest of the family or when they were cleaning. They were not allowed in Dudley's room or in their aunt and uncles room. They were allowed in the laundry room but only when they were forced to do everyone's laundry.

They were given very little food and water throughout the day and the clothes that they wore were clothes that were given to them after Dudley had out grew them. They were not allowed to do well in school or to get better grades than Dudley. Petunia was very strict on how they were to behave in the house and how they were to clean as well. Vernon was very strict on how they were to act when in his presence. When something happened in the house that was to weird or unnatural to be explained it was automatically blamed on Harry and Genevieve.

Vernon loved the hit them whenever he could, it had got to the point when he just didn't care about giving a reason to them for the abuse, he just did it at random times. Harry knew the way his sister and him were treated was not right, but very wrong. He would always try and take most of the abuse to protect his little sister. He didn't want any harm coming to her if he could prevent it. It was hard for him sometimes to do so, when he would be assigned a chore outside and she would be given one inside. He did his best to get his chore done as quickly as possible so he could get back inside and be close to his sister incase Vernon decided to beat one of them.

Harry would always give her the most of his food or water, to make sure she was always well fed. Genevieve tried to make him eat his food, she did not want her brother to get sick. Although she was very touched at the thought of him giving her most of his food, she would rarely take it.

Genevieve tried to make Harry as happy as possible, she knew that Harry had a hard time dealing with the responsibility of taking care of her and trying to get the chores done. He would always get the most chores from their aunt and uncle and when he would finish those, if she had any left, he would start doing the rest of hers. She hated the thought that her brother was taking on so much, even though he was so young. She wished that her and her brother could leave the Dursley's, but it just seemed so impossible.


End file.
